1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display device. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus with the liquid-crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid-crystal display device includes a pixel substrate on which elements such as a thin film transistor (TFT) are formed, a counter substrate opposite to the surface of the pixel substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel substrate and the counter substrate. A spacer for maintaining a gap (cell gap) between the pixel substrate and the counter substrate is disposed between the pixel substrate and the counter substrate.
As a related technology to liquid-crystal display devices, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-148657 (JP-A-2002-148657) describes a liquid-crystal display device with a cylindrical spacer disposed between a concave notch portion formed on one side of stripe-shaped red, green, and blue colored layers and a peripheral portion formed on the other side opposite to the notch portion. According to the technology described in JP-A-2002-148657, the cell gap can be evenly maintained.
As another related technology, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-240542 (JP-A-2007-240542) describes a liquid-crystal display element with a spacer that is disposed on a boundary between pixels on a colored layer continuously formed between mutually adjacent pixels and that maintains a gap between an array substrate and a counter substrate. According to the technology described in JP-A-2007-240542, a gap between display elements is made even, and image reproducibility can be improved.
Arrangement of spacers greatly affects the quality of images to be displayed, and it is therefore desired that the spacers are formed and disposed in a stable manner.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus with the display device in which the spacers are formed and disposed in a stable manner.